No me importa tu pasado AphrodiXatsuya (One-shot)
by Suzu-chii OwO
Summary: Afuro Terumi, un chico que juega con los sentimientos de las personas y sobretodo es un don juan de primera, Atsuya Fubuki, un chico que se enamoro perdidamente del don juan...¿Lograran estar juntos?...Yaoi...


Hola! :3, soy nueva aquí en FF ^^, aquí dejo mi primer aporte!, ejem! la personalidad de atsuya esta media modificada(?) x3, es un One-Shot que ase poco subí a MY ^^

Declamier: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level-5 y algún día sera mio e.e (¿Se vale soñar?¿no?)

* * *

****No me importa tu pasado****

Deseo tenerlo a el, es mi más preciado sueño, me enamoré de sus ojos rojos y su cabellera larga y rubia, pero hay un problema, el, el es un chico que sólo juega con los sentimientos de las personas, por lo que he escuchado el nunca se ha enamorado, yo quiero estar con el, quiero que se enamoré de mi, se que es algo imposible...pero...aunque pase con el un día me basta, realmente lo amo, etto...soy astuya fubuki

Mi nombre es Afuro Terumi y desde aquel día deje de amar, desde aquel día donde me rompieron el corazón, ahora todo ese resentimiento lo saco a flote, juego con una y otra persona ya sea hombre o mujer, me gusta romperles el corazón, pero, ese chico de hay se acerco a mi y me dijo algo extraño, su nombre es atsuya fubuki

- **Este hola, mi nombre es atsuya fubuki, quería saber sí...tendrías una cita conmigo**-dijo el pequeño pelirosa sonrojado y tocándose la mejilla, símbolo de nerviosismo-

-**Claro pequeño, hoy tengo otro asunto así que, ¿el sábado?**-dijo el de cabellera larga, a su vista el pequeño atsuya le parecía muy tierno-

-**Está bien, Adiós**-atsuya se acerco lo más rápido posible a la mejilla del rubio y le dio un beso, luego salió corriendo del lugar, sin duda ese chico es muy tímido-

-jejje que lindo-susurro afuro esbozando una sonrisa-

-_**"Lo hice, le dije que tenga una cita conmigo, estoy tan feliz, pero no acordamos el lugar ni la hora, rayos!"**_-se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta de su grave error, el pelirosa iba pensando una manera de hablar de nuevo con afuro sin salir corriendo de la vergüenza, pero nada, no se le ocurría nada-

- **Oye!, pequeño de cabeza rosada!**-se escuchaba el grito de una persona atrás del chico, atsuya se enojo de aquel apodo y se giro con motivo de insultar a esa persona, pero al voltear observó que era su amado, el semblante de enojo se borro de su rostro y un sonrojo lo invadió-

-**a..afuro** -lo único que pudo articular fue el nombre del de ojos carmesi-

- **el mismo, no acordamos el lugar ni la hora, que te parece en el parque de diversiones de inazuma, a las 12 del medio día**-dijo afuro sonriendo-

- **Ok..**-dijo sonrojado, de nuevo atsuya salió corriendo de ahí-

La noche del viernes llegó y atsuya no sabía como contarle a su hermano lo sucedido, estaba nervioso, pero se lo tenía que decir, tomo aire y fue al cuarto de su hermano, el asesino de osos.

- **Onisan**-el pelirosa entro a la habitación- **te tengo que contar algo importante**-el peliplata estaba dormido y cuando escucho el llamado de su hermano se levanto-

-**¿ que pasa atsuya?**, estaba durmiendo-dijo con un tierno puchero-

- **hermano, yo...yo..le pedí a afuro una cita y el...el acepto**-dijo apartando la mirada-

- **atsuya!, te dije que no te acercaras a el, ese tipo es muy cruel!**-le hablo su hermano, hace un tiempo, shirou le había advertido de aquel rubio-

-**Pero hermano, yo lo amo!**-se defendió atsuya-

-**Atsuya...el no te conviene, debes saberlo!, no te vasta con que sepas que el a jugado con casi todo el instituto**-dijo enojado shirou, el no permitirá que su amado hermano este con una persona de mala reputación como afuro-

- **hermano, entiéndelo, yo LO AMO!**-después de semejante grito el pelirosa salió del cuarto de su hermano y se fue al suyo-

-**Nunca antes había visto esa expresión en mi hermano, el realmente ama a ese chico**-shirou recogió sus piernas y las abrazo- el tiene más valor que yo...si yo pudiera poner esa expresión al defender a la persona que amo...

-**Hermano eres un idiota!**-decía atsuya tirando su almohada en la pared- **afuro...**-Los dos hermanos se durmieron luego de aquella discusión-

Al fin era sábado, un lindo día para salir, atsuya seguía durmiendo, ya eran las 11 y el no despertaba, llegaría tarde si no se apura

- **atsuya ya son las 11 hasta que hora piensas dormir**-lo trataba de levantar shirou-

- **5 minutos más hermano**-dijo para después taparse la cara con la sabana-

-**Pero son las 11 y todavía no desayunas**-el peliplata movía a su hermano tratando de levantarlo-

- **que! las 11, tengo 1 hora hasta llegar al parque de diversiones de inazuma**-se levanto de golpe pegando a su hermano en el montón- **auch...lo siento hermanito**

- **eso dolió**-dijo shirou desde el suelo-

-**lo siento**-atsuya se levanto de golpe, se fue a dar una ducha rápida, luego de asearse fue a desayunar a una velocidad tremenda- **hermano, me voy, ya vuelvo!**-y así atsuya salió de la casa y fue a toda velocidad a cojer un transporte-

-**atsuya, ¿ a donde vas ?**-grito shirou desde la cocina, pero era tarde su hermano menor ya no estaba-

El pequeño atsuya miro su reloj y eran las 11:50, iba un poco tarde, el auto-bus donde iba fue a toda velocidad, pasó un puente y desde el se podía observar el parque de diversiones, el pelirosa llegó y ya estaba en la entrada, donde habían muchas chicas reunidas, el Motivo, afuro terumi.

-**Lo siento chicas, mi cita llegó**-dijo giñandole el ojo a todas las chicas de ahí las que gritaron y una que otra se desmayaba

-**Lamento...llegar...tarde**-se disculpo atsuya, mirando al suelo-

-**Tranquilo, no importa, entonces¿entramos?**-ambos chicos entraron al parque de diversiones, el rubio le ofreció a atsuya un helado y acepto, luego de ir a comprar los helados se sentaron a conversar-

- **gracias por el helado**-dijo atsuya terminando de comer aquel helado-

- **De nada**-sonrio el rubio- **¿Por que me invitaste a salir?, tú sabes que sólo juego con las personas**-dijo afuro-

-**Lo se, se que el amor es un juego para ti, se que sólo juegas con las personas, que lastima sus sentimientos, eso lo se muy bien, mi hermano me dijo que no me acercara a ti porque tienes una mala reputación**-decía atsuya, todo lo que dijo es cierto, el rubio destacaba por las razones antes mencionadas-

- **Entones, ¿Por que?**- pregunto el rubio- sabiendo todo eso, aún así...

-**A mi realmente no me importa las aventuras que hayas tenido antes, yo lo único que quiero es pasar contigo, aunque a mi me trates como uno de tus juguetes, no me importa, quiero saber acerca de ti, las cosas que te gustan, las cosas que te disgustan y mucho más**-decía el pelirosa sonrojado-

- **Eres muy raro, ¿lo sabías?**-el rubio comenzó a reír-

-** raro, ehhh, yo,,yo,,,,eh..mmm**- el pelirosa se puso muy rojo y nervioso, sus ojos veían todo a su alrededor tratado de esquivar al rubio-

- **vamos a algún juego**-el rubio cogió a atsuya de la mano- vamos a ese-señaló la montaña rusa-

- s**í,...etto...me podrías soltar la mano**-decía apenado-

-**¿porque?, tú mismo dijiste que querías estar conmigo**-decía afuro apretando el agarré- **por cierto, hay mucha gente haciendo cola**-dijo viendo la enorme cola que había-

Silencio fue lo que reino en unos minutos hasta que, un pervertido pasó atrás de los dos chicos y aprovechó para tocar el trasero de atsuya.

- **Que hermoso trasero tie**-el viejo rabo verde no pudo terminar su oración ya que afuro le dio una patada en la cara-

- **¿Estas bien atsuya?**-pregunto el rubio-

-**sí**- dijo el pelirosa, ambos chicos subieron a la montaña rusa y 5 juegos más para después ir a comer en uno de los puestos de comida del parque de diversiones-

Ya estaba oscureciendo y afuro decidió llevar a atsuya al último juego, la rueda de la fortuna. Ambos chicos subieron al gran juego metálico.

- **wowwwww**- fue lo que dijo un emocionado atsuya, la vista era fabulosa, el pelirosa tenía los ojos muy resplandecientes, le emocionaba ver algo tan sorprendente, todo brillaba y se veía pequeño, todo era muy hermoso-

-**¿es la primera ves, que vienes aquí?**-pregunto afuro al ver a atsuya tan emocionado-

- **al parque ya había venido, pero es la primera ves que me subo aquí**-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, una espléndida sonrisa acompañada de un pequeño sonrojo, esa sonrisa cautivo al rubio-

La hora de despedirse había llegado, afuro acompañó a atsuya a su casa, ambos estaban frente a la puerta

- **Gracias**-dijo atsuya- **realmente te agradezco por aceptar la cita y por ser tan amable conmigo, la verdad me di cuenta de que eres todo lo contrario a lo que me habían dicho gracias por cumplir mi sueño de estar contigo, te amo, aunque se que no sientes lo mismo, me alegra que este día lo haya pasado contigo, te lo agradezco de corazón**

-**yo, me divertí, me aceptaste como soy y no huiste de mi aun sabiendo todo**-decía alegre afuro, atsuya no lo había discriminado como el resto, el lo acepto con todo y errores- **eres realmente raro**- afuro se acerco a atsuya y le dio un beso, el menor rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, afuro abrazo la cintura de atsuya atrayendolo más a el, afuro metió su lengua a la boca de atsuya y así comenzó a jugar con la lengua d chico, un sentimiento lleno de pasión recorría el cuerpo de atsuya-

Al separarse afuro le susurro a atsuya- **eres raro**- y dejando a un atsuya sonrojado, afuro se macho del lugar, atsuya ingreso a su casa y un enojado shirou lo esperaba

- **que son este horas de llegar, no puedo creer que te hayas ido y no me llamaste para saber donde estabas, yo te llame y no contestabas**- esos gritos eran inútil el pelirosa subió a su cuartito y se encerró-

Los días habían pasado, había pasado ya un mes y atsuya volvió a hablar con afuro, volvió al principio, a observarlo desde cierta distancia.

-_**" sigo pensando en el pequeño de cabello rosado, el fue el único que no me miro con indiferencia"**_-pensaba el rubio mirando al cielo, el se encontraba en la azotea del instituto-

-**ne afuro-chiann**-decía una melosa chica que había llegado a la azotea- **que dices sí nos divertimos un rato neee** -la chica se sentó encima de afuro-

-**jejejejeje que atrevida eres**-dijo afuro- **está bien linda gatita**- afuro invirtió papeles y ahora el estaba encima de la chica- **jugamos un rato**- afuro beso a la chica-

-"**los labios de está chica son muy diferentes a los de atsuya, los de el son mas suaves y deliciosos"**-pensó afuro sin dejar de besar a esa chica, pero ese juego fue interrumpido por un sonido de un libro cayendo al suelo, el rubio alzó la mirada y vio a atsuya-

El pelirosa se quedó en shock, aunque sabía que afuro era así, el se puso triste, su corazón dolía

-**Lamento haber interrumpido**-atsuya se agacho para coger el libro- **con su permiso**-atsuya se volteó dejando caer unas lágrimas-

- **atsuya..**-dijo afuro y dejó a esa chica tirada hay en el suelo y fue tras el pelirosa-

-**neee afuro-chan!, moo**- dijo la chica dando un golpe en el suelo-

El pelirosa estaba bajando las escaleras y el rubio a toda velocidad lo alcanzó y metió a un salón donde no iba mucha gente.

- **oye lo que viste arriba,,,eso..**-afuro no sabía como decir las cosas, atsuya alzó su rostro, estaba lleno de lágrimas, un dolor se formó en el corazón de afuro-

-**No tenías...no tenías que haber venido por mí...estoy llorando..aunque se muy bien...que...que tú...sales con otras personas...yo soy un estúpido**-el pelirosa lloraba, lloraba- **lamento..haberte molestado...pero me duele**-seguía llorando-

- **no!...yo...yo rayos!**-afuro abrazo a atsuya fuertemente- **no se pero, yo...yo pensé en ti, he pensado en ti desde que tuvimos esa cita, tú...tú... yo te amo!, te amo!**-afuro beso a atsuya, el chico pelirosa se sorprendió por las palabras del chico pero enseguida correspondió al beso y susurro un _**"yo..te amo mas"**__-_

Ambos chicos se besaron, y luego de eso una relación comenzó entre los dos, afuro dejó de ser un don Juan y se concentró en atsuya, su amado atsuya y de una forma tuvo la aprobación de shirou, el peliplata mando al rubio al hospital, cierto chico pelicrema vio a atsuya enojado, eso le causo gracia y pensó en que el chico era lindo y tierno, semanas después shirou estaba saliendo con goenji.

* * *

¿Reviews? QwQ


End file.
